En otro mundo te veré otra vez
by HarunaYowane-chan
Summary: Eren desaparece del cuartel por 5 años, por lo cual es acusado de traición y sentenciado a muerte. Rivaille después de 3 años de espera por Eren termina tomando una decisión de la cual no se arrepentirá por un acontecimiento que cambiará el resto de sus "próximas vidas". Contendrá lemmon ewe. ADVERTENCIA: Rivaille azotador (?).
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, este es mi primer fanfic así que estoy algo nerviosa (es raro ponerse nerviosa por este tipo de cosas? XD) **

**Bueno dejando eso de lado espero les guste amo el RivaillexEren */^/* **

~**Rivaille x Eren.~**

En otro mundo te ver otra vez

Año 860

Eren:

Hace dos años murió el sargento, aún no logro superarlo, la verdad es que nunca pensé que alguien tan fuerte como el cometiera suicidio, estuve años lejos de el pero no creo que sea eso lo que lo haya afectado, al parecer se creía que yo había muerto, y ahora soy yo el que está en una situación complicada, desde el momento en el que sargento murió han habido más dudas sobre si yo deber a seguir con vida, la verdad ya no espero nada de esto, Mikasa, Armin, perdónenme, pero al parecer yo no pertenezco aquí y ahora estoy esperando a que esa cuchilla que cortar mi cuello llegue, lo siento.

Año 2015

Eren:

Eren se despertó en algo parecido a una habitación del cuartel, pero habían cosas raras que el no conocía, como un aparato rectangular sobre un mueble, se acerco a ver que pasaba si lo tocaba algo asustado, ten a muchos botones

"una maquina del tiempo?"-se preguntó, " Dónde estoy?"

Ereeen!

"la voz de mi madre?!"

entonces bajo corriendo eso que parecían ser las escaleras de una casa de dos pisos, llego y estaba Carla mirándolo desde abajo con una mirada de claro enojo, en la mesa estaban Mikasa y Grisha desayunando, Eren se apresuro y abrazo a su madre, eso ten a que ser un sueño, como es que de repente algo as había pasado?

-Eren apúrate llegarás tarde, ve a ducharte!- Dijo más enojada

A-ah s-si mamá!

*sangrado nasal* Eren deber as ponerte pantalones... -Y así encontré a mi querida hermana.

Si Eren a veces (siempre) puedes llegar a ser muy ridículo...-Dijo mi querido padre poniéndole la guinda al pastel de idioteces.

Eren buscó mirando a todos lados algo que se pareciera a un baño y lo encontró, era muy diferente a lo que el conocía como baño en su antigua vida, paredes blancas, un inodoro blanco y una gran tina con jabones y cremas apoyadas en una esquina

Eren: woow...

Se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, entonces pensó algo "Rivaille." ese nombre pasaba mil veces por su cabeza mientras se ba aba, esperaba volverlo a ver, después de todos los milagros sucedidos, esperar algo as no ser a tan precipitado.

al terminar la "rápida" ducha se fue en una toalla a su cuarto a vestirse pero... que debía ponerse? en su vida anterior solo usaba el uniforme de la legión y se cambiaba a penas para dormir, entonces bajo a donde Carla y le pregunto que debía ponerse, Carla lo miro extrañada "Como es que se te olvida algo as hijo?" fue su respuesta, "El uniforme está en el tercer cajón de la cómoda tonto" entonces Eren subió"Que mierda es una cómoda?" se preguntó, "de seguro un mueble extra o con más botones", pero no, lo que vio fue un mueble de madera con cajones al cual se apresuro a acercarse y tomar lo que parecía ser un uniforme, se vistió y con Mikasa salieron de lo que al parecer ser a su nueva casa, mir a los alrededores encontrándose con algo extra o, "Y LOS MUROS?" pensó, entonces llegaron a una casa un poco más peque a que la suya, Eren preguntó donde estaban y Mikasa lo miró extrañada " Cómo que donde estamos?, en casa de Armin." entonces Armin salió apresurado de allí hablando con una se ora de unos 30 años "su madre?" se preguntó Eren, este era un mundo ideal, sus Padres estaban con el, no habían muros y al parecer, no habían titanes, además de que Armin también tenía a su familia consigo.

Y así llegaron a lo que sería su instituto, encontrándose con sus preciados amigos, en este mundo no habían titanes, no habían traiciones, Annie, el, Bertholdt y Reiner eran humanos, no había peligro alguno estar con quienes el siempre quería estar, con sus amigos, ese día Eren lo pasó con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, los demás chicos le preguntaban que pasaba que si había sacado alguna buena nota o si sus padres le regalaron algo, Eren solo negaba con la cabeza con esa sonrisa estampada en la cara, entonces tocaron el timbre y todos parecieron saltar de terror, se fueron a sentar para quedar como estatuas esperando a quien al parecer ser a su perdición, entonces entro al aula un hombre de baja estatura, con un notable buen físico, un traje elegante con un pañuelo adornando su delgado cuello, ojos color acero, y un cabello negro azabache "Rivaille." pensó Eren, sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, y Eren notó como Rivaille habría los ojos en una "notoria" expresión de... sorpresa?, si, al parecer ese gesto era un expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de quien ahora ser a su profesor.

A o 858:

Levi:

Estaba sentado frente a algo que al parecer era una ventana aunque dudaba si era eso o un agujero en la pared, en realidad no me importaba, ahora que Eren no estaba no me importaba nada, años sin verlo al parecer eso terminar a siendo una eternidad, Eren nunca volvería el nunca me abrazaría otra vez, estoy solo en este mundo sin ninguna opción más que deshacerme de mi mismo, al menos pensaba en la oportunidad de volver a verlo en un mundo mejor, demasiado utópico para su gusto...

entonces la vi, una mujer de hermosos ojos color ámbar se acercó a mi con una hermosa sonrisa y dijo algo que no me esperaba...

-Si lo que quieres es una oportunidad, sacrificarte y ser paciente deberás, puedo ver en ti el sincero amor hacia Eren, pero deberás ser más que paciente, este es un conjuro que si aceptas durará y seguirá ocurriendo hasta el final de los tiempos, pasando de mundo en mundo cada vez que sus vidas acaben, pero aquel encanto tiene sus condiciones, cada vez que te encuentres con el por mucho que te duela debes preguntar " recuerdas quien soy?" y ese ser el detonante de que se olvide de tu existencia, y tendrás que volver a enamorarlo, siempre vivirás con todo en tu cabeza, siempre serás consciente de todo, ¿quieres aceptar?, veo la sinceridad en ti- sonrió

Eso me dejo paralizado, Que mierda decía? Que yo tendría oportunidad de algo tan irreal como aquello?, pero bueno, con la poca cordura que me quedaba acepte aquel trato que posiblemente me mantendría vivo toda la eternidad.

Entonces lo hice, con un revolver en mis temblorosas manos y lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, todo estaba destinado y estaba seguro de que al estar a con el en un mundo mejor, un mundo donde no habían titanes, un mundo para los dos.

A o 2015:

Levi:

Hace dos años amanecí en este lugar en un departamento espacioso, se siente como si hubiera vivido aquí desde siempre, hoy desperté con un raro presentimiento y con su nombre de nuevo dando vueltas en mi cabeza "Eren", ¿cómo es que me pude enamorar tanto de ese mocoso en mi otra vida?, ¿como es que ese chico de ojos color verde-azulado no ha salido de mi memoria después de todos los años pasados?, no lo se, soy cursi al pensar en esto pero es que no puedo evitarlo, que ridiculeces, maldito mocoso, malditos sentimientos que al parecer nunca fueron correspondidos, maldito mundo que no me permite verlo, son las 6 de la mañana a penas dormí y hoy es mi primer día como profesor en el instituto, es hora de asustar mocosos... mocosos.

Me metí a la ducha, me limpie minuciosamente y luego salí para vestirme con un traje algo elegante, de seguro mis alumnos del año pasado les dijeron a mis nuevos mocosos lo temible que soy *sonrisa macabra* desayune y ordené mi cuarto, tch cuando llegue haré que brille... tomé un taxi hoy ser un día algo entretenido, entre al instituto, mocosos por todas partes corriendo, saltando y riendo, encontrándose con sus amistades, definitivamente aquí es mejor que "allá" y entonces me encontré con lo que menos quería ver, oh no... Zoe.

-ooooh Levi-love~ que gusto verte pequeño *despeinando a Levi*-dijo la muy idiota como dándome a entender que ella por alguna razón también recordaba todo.

-*mirada de fastidio y un tic en el ojo* Zoe... Hanji Zoe...-dije-

-Así es~ tantos años pequeño violador de detergentes, añoooos sin verte~ *guiñando un ojo*

-y que haces aquí idiota?

-desde hoy trabajar aquí, espero no ser muy inoportuna~ bueno, te dejo ya tocaron el timbre debes ir a ver a tus pequeños

-tch, muévete- la empujé y me fui a paso rápido al aula.-

Entré ahí, ningún mocoso se movía, todos quietos y muertos de miedo, jojo pensé, pero entonces lo vi, a la razón por la cual estoy aquí y no en el pasado luchando contra titanes, al chico de hermosos ojos verdes que me miró con lagrimas a punto de salir, intenté que no me notara pero no puede evitar abrir un poco mis ojos de sorpresa, cuando terminara el día hablaría con el... Ahora tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza.

**Bueno eso fue todo u que les pareció el primer capitulo? Es mi primer fanfic y por lo mismo me gustaría saberlo :c, espero que a alguien le guste 3 **

**amor, amor para todas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No se que mierda escribir. u**

En otro mundo te veré otra vez 2.

Eren:

Sentía las lagrimas a punto de salir por mis ojos pero logre contenerme, ahí estaba el, el hombre por el que llegue aquí, la razón de mis lagrimas años atrás, el hombre al que definitivamente amo, lo se esto no es correcto ya que ambos somos hombres, estoy consciente de eso, pero aún así no puedo evitar amarlo, Mikasa estuvo mirándome raro pero Armin logro calmarla, estaba feliz de que el estuviera ahí para salvarme de las sobre-protecciones de mi hermana, entonces entro un chico de pecas, con cara de horror porque había llegado atrasado, Jean quien estaba sentado a mi lado hizo un gesto de preocupación, y me di cuenta, ¡era Marco! que ganas de acercarme a el y abrazarlo por todo lo que lo extrañamos en esa extraña vida pasada, pero en ese momento una duda entro a mi cabeza "¿Rivaille recordaba algo?" es muy probable que no, me gustaría no ser el único que lo recordara pero al parecer es así, estuve toda la clase mirándolo, el a veces me dirigía la mirada, no me dí cuenta cuando lo note a mi lado, dejo una hoja de papel en la mesa y "disimuladamente" se alejo, nervioso miré el papel el cual decía un simple "mocoso." de pronto sentí como mi cara ardía, ¿como pude sonrojarme de esa manera por un insulto? me preguntaba a mi mismo "¿que pasa Eren, es verdad lo que decía Hanji-san y eres un masoquista? me burlaba de mi mismo en mi interior.

A Marco lo dejo fuera del aula toda la clase y se tubo que quedar en el recreo a limpiarlo todo, Rivaille seguía siendo el hombre de apariencia fría que conocía y esperaba que siguiera siendo el hombre que a pesar de eso por dentro seguía sintiendo todo y hasta quizás más que las demás personas, después de todo Rivaille fue siempre un hombre muy preocupado por los demás.

Tocaron el timbre y todos comenzaron a salir yo también iba a hacerlo pero una mano me detuvo, lo miré, era el, me dijo que esperara que tenía que hablar conmigo, y entonces salieron todos, Mikasa me miró preocupada y dijo que no me tardara mucho que ella se iría con Armin, aquí Armin y Mikasa son pareja lo cual me mantiene mejor porque al menos ahora Mikasa no es una psicópata o al menos no tanto como antes, cuando ella se fue Rivaille cerró la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio.

¿Q-que pasa profesor? -pregunté algo asustado la verdad no sabía si preguntar si el me recordaba, sus ojos me miraban de pies a cabeza como si estuviera examinando a su próxima victima-

Dime Eren, ¿te gustan mis clases?

¡Si señor!, ¡me parecen muy interesantes y su forma de explicar todo es muy eficiente además de que la forma de castigar a sus alumnos da disciplina por lo mismo lo respeto mucho! -dije haciendo una reverencia la verdad moría de nervios-

Está bien mocoso, no hace falta que grites... Eren Jaeger...

mi nombre lo dijo mirándome como si hubiera descubierto algo de gran importancia, eso me dio esperanzas, pensé que quizás aunque el no me recordara podía hacer que se enamorara de mi.

Entonces abrió la puerta una mujer alta y delgada, de lentes, que también me miraba con sorpresa, se acerco a saludarme, "Hanji-san" fue lo que pensé, ella también estaba aquí, todos estaban aquí, y yo era muy feliz con ello, entonces se acerco a Rivaille y le lanzó unos papeles en la mesa.

Bien Levi-love~ veo que estas ocupado con otros asuuntos~, buuueno, te dejo con Eren, revisa esos papeles y no lo acoses al pobre, es un buen chicoo~

Y se fue, ¿Cómo es que Hanji-san sabia mi nombre?, ¿Por qué le dijo a Rivaille que no me acosara? no debo hacerme ilusiones, no es posible que Hanji-san recuerde algo, o quizás si... ¡Pero no me debo ilusionar!, Levi tiene razón soy un mocoso...

¿Que tanto piensas Eren? -eso lo dijo levantando una ceja-

N-no es nada profesor, ¿De que quería hablarme?

Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos de pronto se levanto y se acerco a mi

¿Q-que pasa? -dije con una voz temblorosa por la vergüenza, el solo respondió con una negación de cabeza y de repente sentí la cálidez de su cuerpo, estaba abrazándome, fuerte, como si nunca quisiera soltarme

m-me está apretando señor...

De pronto sentí un sollozo ahogado en mi hombro y no lo pude evitar echándome a llorar y abrazándolo fuerte, el no sabe todo lo que lo extrañe, ojala lo supiera, quería decírselo con palabras pero el miedo me gano, el miedo de arruinarlo todo.

.

.

.

Y así pasaron los minutos, Levi no me soltaba, pero al menos había dejado de llorar... Que ese hombre llorara era casi imposible, ¿acaso sería que en esta época Levi es diferente?, no, si fuera así el no habría actuado de tal manera con los alumnos...

-mocoso...-

-¿Qué pasa profesor?-

-no es nada...-

Y así estábamos, no hablamos de nada y apenas cruzamos unas palabras además de nuestros desesperados llantos, al parecer estaba más que claro, Levi lo recordaba todo, si no fuera tan cobarde hubiera logrado preguntarlo directamente pero el se me adelanto.

-¿recuerdas quien soy?-dijo casi llorando-

-¿Q-que hago aquí? ¿¡Por qué usted me está abrazando!?, ¡SUÉLTEME!

-bien...-

Levi:

En todo el maldito día no logré sacarme al mocoso de la cabeza, está demasiado lindo como para hacerlo además ahora no está preocupado todo el día de titanes, estaba sentado en mi escritorio mientras Auruo leía un texto en la página 152 del libro de lenguaje, tomé un pedazo de papel y escribí en el una tontería, un insulto, la verdad quería ver como reaccionaba Eren, y con una pequeña sonrisa macabra escribí "mocoso.", me levante y comencé a caminar por el aula, y a quien me miraba lo fulminaba con la mirada, y entonces llegué a su pupitre y dejé el papel ahí, dí otra vuelta y volví a sentarme solo para observar lo que hacía, de inmediato se sonrojo de las mejillas a las orejas, y vi como se ponía nervioso y agachaba la cabeza "jojojo" pensé, la verdad jugar con Eren sería divertido pero... Hoy es el día... Debo preguntárselo...

Terminaron las clases, esperé a que todos salieran y lo agarré del brazo.

-Eren, debemos hablar, tendrás que quedarte.- la verdad lo que menos quería en ese momento era hablar de eso pero no puedo hacer nada, si no hago lo que dijo la mujer no podré estar con Eren.

-¿Q-que pasa profesor?

Dime Eren, ¿te gustan mis clases? -la verdad muero de nervios-

¡Si señor!, ¡me parecen muy interesantes y su forma de explicar todo es muy eficiente además de que la forma de castigar a sus alumnos da disciplina por lo mismo lo respeto mucho!

Está bien mocoso, no hace falta que grites... Eren Jaeger... -amo su actitud...-

Entonces entró el demonio, la mujer que odio pero que bien por dentro (biiiieeeen biiieeeeeeeeen por dentro) quiero, espero que aquí al menos no sea tan adicta a cosas raras. Saludó a Eren, y me lanzó, literalmente, los documentos de quienes eran exactamente mis alumnos de este año, quiero poder torturarlos bien después de todo.

Bien Levi-love~ veo que estas ocupado con otros asuuntos~, buuueno, te dejo con Eren, revisa esos papeles y no lo acoses al pobre, es un buen chicoo~

Y se fue, ¿Cómo es esa idiota sabe el nombre de Eren?, ¿Por qué dijo que no lo acosara? no es posible que esa rata de laboratorio recuerde algo, o quizás si... esto se pone cada vez más divertido~

¿Que tanto piensas Eren? -dije levantando una ceja para verme más atractivo-

N-no es nada profesor, ¿De que quería hablarme?

Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos de pronto decidí levantarme y me acerque a el

¿Q-que pasa?

Lo abracé fuerte, de verdad no lo quería soltar nunca más, todos los recuerdos de una tortuosa vida pasada se hacían presentes en mi cabeza, ¿y que es lo que me espera?, me gustaría que todos los mundos a los que estoy destinados a ir sean así de fantásticos, pero no todo es posible, su cabello entre mis dedos, su delgado y fino cuerpo por la falta de entrenamiento en este lugar... todo es hermoso, todo el es hermoso, no pude evitar comenzar a llorar en el hombro de quien amo, y sentir su llanto me tranquilizó un poco, debo decirlo...

-mocoso...- la verdad es difícil de superar, y muy doloroso a la vez que memorias de un pasado desaparezcan de su conciencia-

-¿Qué pasa profesor?-

-no es nada...- si, es mucho...

Pasaron minutos y no me atrevía a decirlo, lo apreté fuertemente y con todo mi valor lo pregunté...

-¿recuerdas quién soy?

-¿Q-que hago aquí? ¿¡Por qué usted me está abrazando!?, ¡SUÉLTEME!

-bien...- lo solté y vi como salía corriendo, apreté los puños y respire intentando calmarme, solo me queda una opción... Volver a comenzar todo.

**Bueno bueno, el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado (?) review review para la pobre muchacha? DD: xD (no quería hacer sufrir a Levi pero estaba destinado a hacerlo u.u) pero bueno luego será feliz y pervertido **

**Las amo~**


	3. Chapter 3

En otro mundo te veré otra vez 3.

Eren:

Desde que llegué a casa no he podido dejar de preguntarme que mierda pasaba por la cabeza de mi profesor al abrazarme de esa manera, me acosté y cerré los ojos en un fallido intento de conciliar el sueño, aún sentía el calor de su cuerpo, solo quería olvidarme de el, pero por alguna razón su calor se me hacia familiar, no debo pensar en eso es hora de dormir.

.

.

.

Que molestia levantarme, pero bueno ya debe ser hora, aunque olvide poner la alarma no creo que mi instinto me engañe-supongo- *mirando el reloj* mierda son las 7:50! entro en 10 minutos, no hay tiempo para duchas, debo apurarme por la grandísima culpa de ese enano idiota que tengo de profesor.

Ya son las 8:19 y recién voy llegando, espero que no me deje afuera como a Marco el otro día, la verdad eso espero... Aunque si me abrazó debe ser por algo pero ¿Que será?, ¿le gusto?, eso es imposible -creo- a penas nos conocimos ayer además mis padres no dijeron que lo conocían, ayer estuve preguntándoles si conocían a un hombre con esas características pero no, bueno, ya llegué.

-B-buenos días profesor, lamento haber llegado tarde ¿me permite pasar?

-Claro mocoso, siéntate-

Espera... ¿eso fue una sonrisa?, fue pequeña pero... ARGH! ¡Eren no pienses esas cosas eres un jodido maricón! a ti te gustan esas mujeres con vestidos pequeños y grandes pechos y... ojos color acero, cabello corto y negro, estatura baja, musculatura envidiable... ¿¡EN QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO!?

-¿Que haces ahí parado?, ¿piensas quedarte fuera?, permíteme decirte que tendrás quedarte aquí en el salón después de clases de todos modos-

-lo siento profesor!- *sentándose*

-¿Qué pasa Eren? andas distraído... ¿Te gusta el profesor o que? jajajajaja- dijo mi taan simpático compañero de puesto Jean

-calla idiota- entonces escondí mi cabeza bajo mi chaqueta, no, no puede gustarme el, ¡además es un hombre!, como se me ocurre pensar así soy un grandisimo idiota.

Cuando levante la cabeza me di cuenta de que Mikasa me estaba mirando con preocupación, Armin también me miraba pero al ver mi sonrisa, tomó a Mikasa del brazo para que volteara, así paso el día en el almuerzo nos reímos mucho con los chicos, Sasha comiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, Connie riéndose de lo glotona que es, Jean y Marco dándose mutuamente de comer con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Mikasa y Armin sentados en una esquina de la mesa leyendo un libro de seres extraños de el pasado, seres llamados titanes-jajaja que fantasía- Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie hablando divertidos bajo la sombra de un árbol y compartiendo métodos de pelea, todo tranquilo, todo normal.

.

.

.

Hasta que llego el final del día, el tortuoso final del día todos salieron y yo me quedé en el salón de clases esperando a que llegara mi dichoso profesor, cuando llego al lugar cerro la puerta tras de sí, y se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio mirándome fijamente a los ojos, no sabía si preguntar, la verdad no sabía que preguntar, entonces me interrumpió.

-Al menos sabes comportarte y te quedaste.-

-Es mi deber profesor.-

-Si, pero eso no perdona tu falta de respeto al llegar atrasado, acércate.-

Me acerqué algo temeroso de lo que ahora podría pasar, y entonces se levanto, su estatura fue muy notoria cuando se acerco a mi, tubo que mirar hacia arriba para poder verme a la cara.

-Mocoso insolente.-

Me tomó de las manos dejándome con la espalda contra su escritorio, ¿Qué mierda pensaba hacer?, supongo que de aquí no saldré rápido.

Cerré los ojos esperando su siguiente movimiento la verdad no se me ocurría nada, además de que ahora solo sujetaba mis manos con una mano y con su pierna hacia más fuerza para que así no escapara, miré curioso hacia atrás y lo vi quitándose el cintaron, eso fue tenebroso.

-Te enseñaré a que no me desobedezcas Jaeger.

En un segundo sentí como bajó mis pantalones y mis boxers, lo miré y ví una sonrisa de crueldad en sus labios, apreté los ojos con miedo, y sentí la frialdad del cuero de ese cinturón rosando mi trasero completamente expuesto.

-Aah!- grité al sentir como me golpeaba fuertemente el trasero, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por mis ojos y no podía tapar mi boca ya que el sostenía fuertemente mis manos.

Me golpeó 7 veces y luego sentí su mano tocar mi nalga derecha y palmearla suavemente para luego dar un nuevo golpe pero con su mano.

-Espero que entiendas mocoso, desde ahora no volverás a faltarme el respeto, y si vuelves a hacerlo la próxima vez no me contendré Jaeger.-

Lo miré y me puse a llorar sin control, se había pasado, eso no era un castigo permitido, un profesor no podía hacerle eso a un alumno, debería denunciarlo pero... de alguna manera no me molesto tanto... ¿¡QUE NO SE CONTENDRÍA!?, ¿¡QUE ACASO SE CONTUVO!?

-¿Qué pasa Eren?, ¿Te gusta que te golpee?

-¡C-como se le ocurre!, ¡SUÉLTEME!- dije entre llantos-

-Oh, ya veo...-

En ese momento esperé que me soltara pero al contrario me volteo y repentinamente me beso agarrando mi cabello

-Ngghh!, s-suélteme...

-Si lo dijeras en cerio no dudaría en hacerlo... pero te gusta que haga esto, te gusta tentarme mocoso imprudente...

-P-por favor...-

-Está bien Jaeger... Pero para la próxima no te sales con la tuya.-

.

.

.

Levi:

Solté al mocoso y me incline para subir sus pantalones, sin evitar antes acariciar con el pulgar esa delicia que llevaba de culo Jaeger, lo sentí temblar y solté una risita malvada.

-te dolerá ¿sabes?

-lo sé...

-la próxima vez como ya dije no tendré piedad y no me contendré-

Si, si lo vuelve a hacer lo llevaré a mi departamento y no se podrá levantar en días, eso le pasa por tener un culo tan bonito, no se como se le ocurre pecar de tal manera al tentarme así.

-Aah por cierto, no quiero llegar a saber que le cuentes a alguien...

-¿P-por qué se supone que tendría que callar? eso fue muy imprudente de su parte señor...

-Solo espero que no hables... Eso está en tus manos.

.

.

.

Llegué a mi departamento y comencé a limpiar cuidadosamente cada lugar, no podía dejar que ese maldito polvo siguiera invadiendo mi pulcra casa.

Luego de una relajante sesión de limpieza me fui al baño, me quite la ropa y la dejé doblada sobre una silla fuera del mismo.

Prendí el agua y me senté en el inodoro -con la tapa cerrada- a esperar que se llenara... De repente una insana tentación apareció, y me vi obligado a darme mi propio placer... Maldito Eren y su maldito y sexy culo.

La tina se llenó y entré relajando los hombros, tomé mi miembro ya erecto de tanto pensar en el cuerpo de aquel inocente -ahora- niño...

Comencé con un vaivén lento hundiendo mi cuerpo en la tina, pensando en sujetarlo de sus caderas, de entregarme completamente a el y de que corresponda entregándome su ser...

Pero entonces tomé conciencia de lo difícil que llegaría a ser eso ahora sin embargo el vaivén no lo logré detener, y seguí moviendo mi desesperada mano en busca del placer que me gustaría estar sintiendo directamente del cuerpo de Eren... mi Eren, si, mio.

Después de llegar al orgasmo me quedé sumergido un rato más ahí, un baño relajante no hace mal a nadie después de todo.

Eren:

Llegué a casa y rápidamente me fui al baño a darme un baño, me dolía el trasero y solo quería relajarme y dormir, Rivaille no había sido para nada gentil conmigo al golpearme, bueno se supone que no debía de serlo después de todo se suponía que era un castigo ¿¡Espera por qué lo estoy llamando or su nombre!?... mmmhhh, maldita sea... me duele...

De repente sentí como alguien golpeaba la puerta del baño, había pasado más de media hora desde que me metí en la tina y ya estaba casi durmiéndome.

-Eren... Eren has estado mucho rato ahí ¿estás bien?

-Si mamá, ya voy saliendo, lo siento, el agua estaba muy rica.

-Está bien hijo apúrate que ya es tarde, si te duermes mañana llegarás tarde a la escuela.

Ese fue el detonante para que mi adolorido trasero se levantara de la tina y luego de envolverse en una toalla se fuera directo a la habitación.

Y así me acosté para intentar conciliar el sueño, espero que mañana no sea otro día de tortura como este, después de todo no puedo esperar mucho de mis amigos o del profesor, o hasta quizás de la señorita Hanji o del director Erwin con sus repentinas charlas constructivas que daba de repente, estoy muy feliz por todos mis amigos, aunque siempre sea de lo más normal, desde que me quede inconsciente hace dos años las cosas cambiaron mucho, estuve en coma por casi los dos años, y ahora ver a mis amigo de esta manera es algo diferente, la verdad es que muchos de los recuerdos que tenía los perdí, por no decir todos, al menos recordaba a mi familia, a mi mamá, a mi papá y a Mikasa, ahora todo es muy gracioso Jean siempre decía que le gustaban mucho las chicas, y siempre decía que le gusto Mikasa pero en el fondo se le notaba que le gustaba Marco, Armin no entendía nada del amor aunque seguía siendo el mismo chico intelectual y adicto a los libros, Sasha había tenido muchos problemas familiares y por lo mismo problemas economicos así que la mayoría de las veces terminaban dándole parte de su almuerzo, la familia de Connie estaba completamente destruida, sus padres estaban peleados, sus hermanos se odiaban entre si, todo estaba completamente perdido, Historia había llegado de Europa hace 1 año así que no la alcancé a conocer, Ymir seguía siendo la chica burlona y algo molesta, Bertholdt Reiner y Annie estaban peleados, por culpa de peleas entre sus padres, no podían ni siquiera entrenar, eso y más cosas fueron cosas que me conto Mikasa al despertar, cosas que llenaban de sentido mi vida, Jean siempre está contento con Marco, Armin y Mikasa también son muy felices... Sasha sigue siendo una glotona, Connie vive con su familia en la tranquilidad de su pequeña casa, se nota que a Historia le gusta Ymir jajajaja y Bertholdt, Reiner y Annie siguen siendo los mejores amigos y siempre están ejercitando bajo la sombra de un cerezo en el patio de la escuela, y también está Rivaille... Mi insoportable y extraño profesor... Adicto a la limpieza y de baja estatura, ojos profundos como el acero, al menos no me pude olvidar de el en ese tiempo ya que lo conocí este año, si, al menos lo poco que conozco de el lo recordaré espero por siempre, y así por fin pude conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**Rivaille es todo un loquillo en el próximo o quizás el 5 habrá lemmon! u bueno, las amo 3 review review, cofcof cofcof**


	4. Me gusta mi enano profesor

**Konbanwaaa! bueno... este es el cuarto cap (y el más largo hasta ahora). leeemoooon~ lemon for everyone! bueno... no se que decir así que daré unos saludos owo**

**Primero a Aline nee-chan! Aline te adoro amiga ewe, a mi hermana Pilar que me apoya mucho n.n. A"fujoshi completa" tu review me inspiró mucho y por lo mismo espero que te guste este capitulo, lo hice con muuuuuuuuuucho amor, a los integrantes del grupo de facebook "Rivaille x Eren" y a todos, toditos. **

**Disclaimer(?: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Hajime Isayama y sus ideas locas, si fuera mio sería yaoi xDD **

**ADVERTENCIA!: este es un fanfic yaoi, osea chicoxchico, si no te gusta simplemente no leas!, si te gusta agradecería que lo hicieras. :3**

**Buenooo eso, nos leemos al final!**

.

.

.

Eren:

En la mañana me desperté con un amargo sabor en la boca, lagañas rodeando mis ojos, fiebre y totalmente congestionado, aún así intenté levantarme a lo que mi madre respondió con un rotundo "NO." Y así fue como me quedé en cama el resto del día, reflexionando y reflexionando más y más lo que paso ayer.

.

.

.

Pasaron 3 días y recien en ese día me mejoré, espero que para mi especial profesor no sea una falta faltar a clases por culpa de una maldita enfermedad.  
Entré al salón y aún no llegaba casi nadie, estabamos yo, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha y Ymir. Mikasa y Armin se fueron a dar una vuelta al patio para pasar el rato mientras pasaba la hora, Sasha estaba dandose su segundo desayuno y Ymir estaba sentada en su pupitre (el último al lado de Historia) mirando a la ventana y con audifonos, quien sabe que música escuchaba. Entonces decidí salir un poco ya que no estaban nadie más que Ymir y Sasha en ese lugar y bueno ambas estaban sumidas en sus cosas.

Salí y me encontré con lo que menos quería ver, mi querido profesor Rivaille, sentado en el comedor con una taza de café en la mano, la tomaba de una manera extraña, casi graciosa.

Intenté evitarlo, evitar todo contacto con aquel hombre pero lo único que logré fue un notorio y maldito sonrojo al verlo llamarme con la cabeza. Me hice el tonto, y fingí no haber entendido, pero entonces habló.

-¿Qué pasa mocoso, tienes miedo o que?

-N-no señor...- dije llegando nerviosamente a su lado, señaló el asiento contiguo al que el estaba usando indicandome que me sentara y como soy muy idiota lo hice.

-¿A que se debío tu ausencia?

-Estaba enfermo profesor..

-Oh, ya veo, ¿ahora estás bien?, ¿estás seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería?

-La verdad si me gustaría... Pero si me voy a enfermería llegaré tarde a clases...

-Se supone que si vas estás excusado, además yo también voy hacia allá- se levantó- ¿vamos?-dijo con su seriedad se siempre, eso no sono a invitación si no a orden.

-S-si...-

El camino hacia la dichosa enfermería fue toda una tortura, además de que me dolía la cabeza porque aún no me había sanado completamente. El silencio era una incomodidad inevitable, de hecho no se porque lo acompañe, quizás su cara me aterrorizó.  
De repente sentí como detenía mi caminar agarrando mi brazo con su mano

-Ya llegamos.- dijo señalando la puerta

-Ahh, lo siento, estaba despistado...

Entramos a lo que se suponía era una enfermería, pero esa "enfermería" estaba hecha un desastre, en las paredes habían diplomas por todas partes, en un mesón libros, papeles amontonados, lapices desparramados por todo el mesón, dibujos de seres gigantes y extraños, una taza de café a medio tomar, sujetadores de cabello, el estuche de unas gafas y de detrás de una cortina se veía un humo blanco salir, eso definitivamente no parecía enfermería, parecia como si un cientifico loco viviera ahí.

Rivaille fue directamente a donde provenía el humo, con una cara de fastidio al ver tal desastre, se veía como si en cualquier momento me fuera a matar, entró detrás de dichosa cortina y no salía, estube esperandolos más de 15 minutos y recien hicieron aparición. Detrás de mi profesor venía una chica alta de gafas, cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, sonriente y al parecer nerviosa.

-Bueno Levi-love~ me quedo aquí con tu mocoso, tu solo vete~ debes hacer clases~- todo lo que decía aquella mujer lo alargaba además no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa por el sobrenombre, risa que no hizo más que enfurecer a Rivaille.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así idiota, menos en frente de los mocosos, y tu, deberías evitar reirte si no quieres otro castigo.

-¡S-si profesor!

-Ohh~ veo que Eren no ha cambiado nada jojojojo

-Callate Hanji.

¿Hanji? siento haberlo escuchado en alguna parte... además ¿Qué no he cambiado?, ¿no se supone que ella no me conoce?...

Rivaille se fue de la "enfermería" enfurecido dejando la puerta casi en el suelo de lo fuerte que la cerro, dejandome con aquella sonriente y rara mujer...

-¿Y dime Eren, como te sientes?

-M-me duele un poco la cabeza.. y siento un poco de fiebre, pero al menos estoy mejor que el otro día... por cierto... ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Ohh, así que era cierto...- eso me dejo intrigado, aunque al menos ahora no alarga cada palabra que dice, al parecer lo usa solo para molestar a Rivaille, ¿pero que son?, ¿amigos?, ¿NOVIOS?, esa palabra dio mil vueltas por mi cabeza... No, no podía ser su novia, ¿pero era mejor asegurarse no?, entonces aproveché que me estaba tomando la temperatura pare preguntar...

-Señorita, ¿Que tipo de relación tiene con mi profesor?, al parecer son muy amigos jajajajaja- a la mierda eso no salió para nada natural además ¿que mierda me importa que tipo de relación tengan esos dos?, no es como si estubiera celoso, ¿o si?, ¡NO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! ¡NO SOY UN MALDITO MARICÓN!, jajaja si, eso es ridículo, solo es curiosidad... No es que este enamorado de el, no, no lo estoy...

-Hahahahaha somos amigos desde la infancia, pero yo estoy casada ¿que acaso estás celoso? hahaha, a Rivaille le gustas. Pero bueno responderé a tu pregunta con un "soy una fiel mujer solo engaño a Erwin con mis experimentos".

Espera que acaba de decir esa mujer, ¿QUE LE GUSTO A MI PROFESOR? ¿ES PEDOFILO O QUE?, ¿QUE ACASO ESE RATO QUE ESTUBIERON HABLANDO FUE ACERCA DE MI?, ooohh, eso es tenebroso...

-Hahahaha, ¿Que dice?, jamás estaría celoso, además el profesor Rivaille es un hombre, hahahahaha y bueno, ¿Que es eso de que le gusto?- al menos eso salió un poco menos fingido...

-Bueno, es que lo noté desde hace un tiempo, además ese pitufo a mi no me engaña, y bueno la verdad es que debe ser porque desde pequeño el soñaba siempre con un chico de tus características y bueno... hahahahah dejemoslo en que es obvio...

-A-aah... okey... bueno creo que me siento un poco mejor... v-volveré a clases...

-si, no estás muy mal HAHAHAHA bueno puedes irte pequeño~ mandale saludos a Levi-love~ - ooh, esa risa fue tenebrosa... Todo lo que hace esa mujer es tenebroso... No se como el director la puede tener de esposa, no se como es que llegué a pensar en que quizás podrían ser novios con Rivaille...

Llegué al aula y toqué la puerta, un enfadado Rivaille me abrió, haciéndome pasar y indicándome con la mano que me sentara, la clase pasaba y cada vez se me hacia menos entendible lo que decía, prácticamente solo podía presenciar el movimiento de sus labios, me mantuve así, mirándolo con la cabeza apoyada en mi mano y sin nada escrito en el cuaderno hasta que lo sentí a mi lado, lo miré, tenía la mirada ensombrecida y un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-No has escrito nada.-

-Estaba ocupado mirandolo profesor.- soltó Ymir desde atrás.

-Ohh, ya veo... Pues me parece bien porque de nuevo te tendrás que quedar a verme en la tarde. Y como ya dije, esta vez no me contendré en mi castigo.

Mikasa me miraba desde su pupitre con cara de reprovación, Armin hacia lo mismo, mientras que Rivaille me entregaba una pequeña y cruel sonrisa, ¿había escuchado bien?, tendré que ser castigado de nuevo y además ahora será peor y todo por estar mirandolo como colegiala enamorada, ¡QUE NO ME GUSTAN LOS JODIDOS HOMBRES PUTO CEREBRO TRAICIONERO!

.

.

.

Salimos a almorzar y todo el mundo me preguntaba que clase de castigo era el que empleaba el profesor, entonces me planteé yo mismo esa misma pregunta, ¿que clase de castigo implica a sus demás alumnos?, ¿les hace lo mismo?, ¿de verdad es tan pervertido?, eso no lo quería ni pensar.

-Te quedaste toda la clase mirando al enano ese- dijo Jean en un tono burlón mientras abrazaba a Marco.

-Jean no digas las cosas de esa manera, está mal...- dijo Marco acariciando su mano.

-Pues la verdad es que si, estuviste toda la clase mirandolo, y eso lo distrajo un poco y pude continuar comiendo un trozo de pastel que me mandó mi mamá- argumentó Sasha.

-¿Que acaso te gusta ese ridículo hombre?- dijo Mikasa con un tic en el ojo.

-Vamos Mikasa no digas las cosas así, además si le gusta eso ya tiene que verlo Eren.- dijo sabiamente Armin.

-Raro.- dijeron Reiner y Annie al unísono.

-hahaha vamos chicos, no sean tan malos con Eren, ustedes también son raros- dijo tímidamente Bertholdt.

-Eren ¿no crees que esto es ilegal?- dijo Historia a lo que Ymir respondió con una afirmación.

Connie solo reía apoyandose en las piernas de Sasha mientras le daba un trozo de su pan.

¡QUE NO ME GUSTA!- grité- ¡EL SOLO ES MI PROFESOR!, ¡DEJEN DE PENSAR ESTUPIDECES!- entonces sentí lo que menos quería sentir en ese momento, mi cara quemaba, sí, me sonrojé como nunca, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía uir de ahí como todo un cobarde, tenía que fingir de alguna manera, tenía que lograrlo.- el es lo mismo para mi que para ustedes, un profesor a quien respetar y nada más ¿no creen chicos?- dije en un tono que expresara lo que decía como una completa obviedad.

-Bueno supongo...- dijo Historia.

-Yo no.- dijo Ymir.

-Yo tampoco.- dijeron de nuevo Reiner y Annie al unísono...

-Vamos chicos no sean tan crueles con Eren...- dijo un avergonzado Bertholdt pues el también pensaba lo mismo-

Mikasa y Armin solo me observaban preocupados, mientras Jean reía y Marco lo miraba en señal de reprovación.

-Tengo hambre.- dijo Sasha

-Siempre tienes.- dijo Connie.

Y así pasó el día, todos molestandome e interrogandome, menos mal que estaba Sasha con su hambre de titán que me salvaba en algunos momentos de incomodidad. Hasta que llegó la hora, todos salieron del salón despidiendome con una sonrisa y me quedé solo con Rivaille, siendo sincero, se veía muy atractivo hoy, llevaba un traje de color azul marino con una camisa impecablemente blanca, zapatos elegantes con un pequeño tacón y el particular pañuelo que adornaba su cuello.

-¿Vienes?.

-¿A-a donde?.

-Iremos a mi departamento.

Y me tomó del brazo para sacarme del aula, cerrando la puerta tras de nosotros. Decidí seguirlo, hasta que llegamos a los estacionamentos de los profesores. Para nuestra sorpresa ahí se encontraba Hanji-san, con una gran sonrisa y tomada de la mano de Erwin Smith, el director del instituto.

-Ohh Levi-love~ vas a pedofilear por ahí~? jojojo, siempre te sales con las tuyas tramposo~.

El señor Erwin solo sonreía.

-No te interesa lo que yo haga Hanji.

-¡Claro que si!, ¡Somos amigos después de todo!

-Solo ignorala...- dijo Rivaille con una mirada de complicidad.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y subimos al auto. La verdad no se en que momento llegué a subirme allí, después de todo se supone que debería negarme, ¿de verdad me gusta?, no, eso no puede ser.

-Dime Eren, ¿por qué me estuviste mirando?

-A-ahh...- la verdad no sabía con que mierda responder...- estaba prestandole atención...

-Ohhh, ya veo. ¿Al menos debiste escribir algo si no querías ser tan notorio no crees?

-D-de verdad lo siento...-

-No, no lo sientes, lo sentirás...-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible así que quize asegurarme de no haber escuchado mal.-

-¿Q-qué?

-Nada mocoso imprudente.

En el resto del camino a su departamento hubo un silencio incómodo. Nos dedicabamos miradas pero nada más. La verdad no sabía que tipo de castigo me esperaba, y tenía un poco de ganas de saber... Pero aún así... No es que me guste... Solo es curiosidad, si, eso, curiosidad.

Llegamos a su departamento. Paredes color crema, todo en perfecto orden y armonía. Ningún rastro de suciedad.

-Tch, mugrero.

-Pero... Está impecable...

-¿Qué acaso estás ciego?

-N-no...

Entonces me dijo que tomara asiento y se fue a un segundo cuarto. Lo seguí con la mirada, pero tras entrar cerró la puerta. Cuando llegó traía en sus manos un traje de... ¿sirvienta?, sí, un traje de sirvienta... Me lo puso sobre las piernas y señaló el baño con la mano...

-¿Q-qué se supone que...?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?

-Ugh...

Iba a entrar al baño cuando lo vi correr apresurado de nuevo al mismo cuarto, como si estubiera olvidando un tesoro importantísimo, algo que si faltaba traería su muerte segura. Cuando llegó, traía en su mano derecha unas orejas de perro... y en la otra... una de esas colas que se meten por el culo... Lo miré aterrorizado, ¿que se suponía que debía de hacer con eso?... bueno... eso estaba más que claro... pero aún así no lo podía creer... Entré al baño con todas las cosas en las manos, ese complicado atuendo, si que me costaría ponermelo... Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad logré colocarme el vestido, el delantal, los zapatitos, las medias blancas que me llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos la tiara y las orejas pero aún faltaba... La cola.

Salí espantado del baño, el me estaba esperando fuera, clavandome su filosa mirada en la cara, mirada que luego desvió a mi mano, y que luego volvió a levantar mirandome a la cara pero ahora interrogante...

-¿Acaso eres virgen?

-¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡ADEMÁS NO SOY GAY COMO PARA ANDARME METIENDO COSAS POR EL CULO!

-Ohh... creo que tendré que cambiar eso...

Entonces lo hizo de nuevo, de nuevo me dejo en la misma vergonzosa posición de hace nada más un par de días.

-Te enseñaré a ser responsable y obediente Jaeger.

Lo ví moverse hacia un lado pero sin soltar mis manos y sin dejarme escapar, no se como me podía inmovilizar de esa forma un hombre tan pequeño, se inclino y sacó un frasquito blanco al parecer eso era vaselina... oh, santa vaselina.

Lo sentí inclinarse más sobre mi, pasando el dedo lleno de vaselina por mi culo, sentía su peso y además ahora sentía que ese dedo comenzaba a hacer intromisión en mi pobre y virgen trasero.

-A-aghh...- gemí, aunque más de placer que de dolor, pues con la vaselina no era gran problema, el problema era otro, lo que me esperaba, la amenazante cola en su mano izquierda, en un segundo sentí como entraba, sin piedad, causandome un tortuoso dolor.

-AAH! Nghhh..., s-suelt... AAHH!- dí un último grito al sentirla toda dentro, poco a poco sentí como se iba acomodando mientras mi profesor acariciaba mis nalgas y besaba apasionadamente mi cuello.

-NNgh...

-Eren, eres un mocoso pervertido ¿sabes?- eso lo dijo presionando un poco más la cola

-Aagh...- yo lo único que podía hacer era gemir, pero es que él tenía razón... soy un pervertido.

En ese momento sentí como se separaba y me obligaba a ponerme de pie.

Levi:

En el momento en el que lo obligué a ponerse recto lo ví, lo ví como siempre amé verlo, sonrojado y con lagrimas apunto de escapar de sus verdes y profundos ojos, casi me sonrojo, pero logré evitarlo...

Cuando ya se pudo parar un poco mejor le di una nalgada y bajé el vestido, aunque aún así la parte de atrás se levantaba un poco por la cola y me dejaba ver su delicioso trasero.

Sonreí satisfecho... Por dentro.

-Vé a limpiar mi cuarto, está hecho un chiquero.-

Eren:

Entré a su cuarto, no se veía nada sucio, la cama estaba perfectamente estirada, los muebles bien limpios, el piso trapeado hace unas horas, todo en perfecto orden.

-¿Que pasa mocoso?.

-Es que... e-está todo limpio...

-¿TODO LIMPIO?- entonces paso el dedo índice por el mueble sacando una invisible capa de polvo - ¿esto te parece limpio?

-Esto... si...

-¿SI?, ya aprenderás mocoso de mierda, muevete y ponte a limpiar si no quieres que te meta la aspiradora por el culo.

Y así comencé a limpiar el invisible polvo, limpiar las ventanas, rehacer la cama, todo brillante, era vergonzoso. La cola me molestaba en cada movimiento y de repente se me escapaban gemidos y quejidos, además de que el traje en sí era realmente humillante.

Todo iba "normal" (o lo más normal que se puede ir estando con Levi) hasta que lo ví acercarse otra vez, pero esta vez de frente, poniendome contra la pared y empezando a besarme, primero intenté resistirme pero es que tenía que admitirlo... Me gustaba mi profesor.

Levi:

Noté que había dejado de forcejear y entrelazamos nuestras manos, lentamente nos fuimos moviendo hasta quedar en la cama, yo me puse sobre el, estaba sonrojadísimo, tenía lagrimas apunto de salir de los ojos además de la boca abierta y con saliva saliendo por el hecho de que tenía la cola metida y que además se había metido más cuando me puse sobre el.

Me quité la chaqueta y me comencé a desabotonar la camisa frente a el quien me miraba con los ojos entreabiertos.

Me quedé ahí con el torso desnudo para luego voltearlo sin mayores complicaciones ya que se dejó, y desabroché su vestido para luego sentarlo en la cama y quitarselo hacia arriba, cuando lo ví desnudo frente a mi noté su erección y con mi mano comencé a masturbarlo para luego acercarme a el y empezar a besarlo apasionadamente otra vez.

-M-me v-vengo!-

-Ohh, no. No te vendrás. Si lo haces el castigo será peor...- susurré a su oido pero lo único que sentí luego de eso fue un largo gemido y mi mano manchada.

-Tch, además me desobedeces.

El solo me miraba jadeante.

-Ohh, se nota que te cansaste, pues yo acabo de comenzar- dije sonríendo para luego sacar mi miembro del pantalón y ponerselo frente a la cara, si, ese mismo miembro del cual me siento más que orgulloso.

-N-no quiero...- dijo moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

-No me importa. Chupalo.

Sorprendentemente para mi lo vi abrir la boca y sacar la lengua para luego meterse mi miembro en la boca torpemente, se veía muy tierno, chupandola energicamente, con saliva en la comisura de los labios, sonrojado de nariz a orejas y haciendo sonidos groseros con la boca.

-Eso, así se hace mocoso...- dije sosteniendolo del cabello.

De repente sentí su mirada y intenté disimular mi notorio sonrojo, sin exito alguno, lo mire haciendo una mueca a la cual el respondio con unos ojos más abiertos de lo normal y chupando con más ganas.

-Ngh...-puto mocoso, me hace hasta gemir, bueno, no lo culpo, fueron años esperando.

Me aburrí de eso y levante su cabeza del cabello, le pasé mi miembro por la cara, el intentaba atraparlo con la boca a lo cual respondí con una sonrisa.

Lo tomé levantando sus piernas y poniendolas sobre mis hombros, luego lentamente comencé a sacar la cola, algo más grande tomaría su lugar.

Luego lo vi agarrar con fuerza las sabanas con la boca abierta y saliva escapando de ahí, metí mis dedos en remplazo y comencé a moverlos dentro de el para luego acercarme a besarlo, yo también ya me había sonrojado y estaba demasiado excitado, mi pene palpitava y me pedía a gritos que entrara en el quinceañero, cuando de repente sentí sus manos bajar para abrir más su trasero, me separé un poco de el y vi la cara de suplica que ponía, el también quería lo mismo.

Quité mis dedos de su ya dilatado culo y acerqué lentamente mi miembro, metiendolo de una fuerte estocada y de inmediato comencé un furioso vaivén.

-AH!- Agghh... R-R...Ri.. AAhh!-

-¡Dilo!- si, quería escuchar mi nombre salir de su hermosa boca.

-R-Rivai.. lle-san!-

-Eren...

Y me acerqué a el para besarlo apasionadamente otra vez sin detener el vaivén emocionado, tomé sus manos en un fallido intento de no parecer cursi, en ese mismo momento no podía dejar de pensar en que Eren no recordaba quien era antes de que fuera su profesor y eso me enputecía más, por lo mismo seguí dando fuertes estocadas.

-Aahh! M-me AAHH! M-mierda...

En ese momento Eren se vino en nuestros pechos dejandonos a ambos manchados, jadeaba, ya no podía más, pero mi plan no era el de complacerlo... creo... NO! a la mierda con las cursilerias!, así funcionaba antes Eren... no creo que haya cambiado.

Saqué lentamente mi pene del culo del mocoso para luego volver a meterlo de una sola estocada.

AAHHH! N-no... p-por... Ngghhh-

-Gimes como toda una perra.-

-p-por f-favor...!-

-¿Por favor qué?, ¿Quieres más fuerte?, vamos, solo tenías que decirlo- con eso comencé a mover mis caderas circularmente, para el mocoso abajo mio era una larga tortura, para mi lo mejor.

-Aannghh!, R-Ri... RIVAILLE POR FAVOR PARA!-

-Ohh.. la nena pudo hablar... NO.-

-Bas... tardo...

-Ponte en 4 patas.-

Para mi sorpresa el mocoso lo hizo, lentamente se volteó y se quedó en 4 patas, no se si es que le gustaba o si es que ya se había aburrido de llevarme la contraria.

Llevé mis manos a su refinada cintura, demasiado pequeña para ser de un hombre, acariciando su piel con mis dedos y me acerqué lentamente a su entrada separé sus nalgas con mis manos y puse mi miembro entre ellas, lo pasé por entremedio de las mismas para luego dar una lenta estocada a la cual el respondió con un largo gemido.

Empecé a aumentar la velocidad de a poco, hasta que sentí que ya no podía más, de verdad ese mocoso me tenía al 100%.

-Aa-aahh R-Rivai-lle... M-me vengo d-! AHH!...-

Al momento en el que se fué sus paredes se apretaron mucho, lo cual no pude soportar y me fui yo también.

-Aaahhh... Mocoso idiota...-

Me puse sobre el, de verdad estaba cansadísimo.

Eren:

Cuando sentí su peso sobre mi, me di cuenta de lo pesado que podría ser aquel hombre, era pesado en todos los aspectos.

Tomó mis orejas dejandolas de lado para luego salir de mi interior y levantarse a penas de la cama dirigiendose al baño.

-Me voy a bañar, ¿vienes?

-N-no.

-No te haré nada, no dejaré que duermas así.-

-No dormiré aquí.-

-¿Y como piensas irte a esta hora?, no, no te iré a dejar, no me conviene -si, si le convenía- ir.

-¿Que hora es?

-Las 2:13 am.

-¿¡T-TAN TARDE!?

-Estabas limpiando. Ven entra.

Abrió la puerta del baño entrando y dando el agua de la tina, entré y unas ganas incontrolables de orinar se hicieron presentes.

-E-esto... Q-quiero orinar... ¿Podría voltearse?

-Ambos somos hombres sabes.-

-P-pero...-

-Está bien.-

Se volteó, pero la incomodidad seguía presente, después de todo, el enano no era sordo.  
De repente sentí algo tenebroso, me voltee a mirar y él dado vuelta temblaba tapandose la boca ¿estaba llorando?.

-¿Está bien?-

-Claro que sí mocoso.-

-P-pero...-

Lo vi volver a voltearse y cubrirse la boca con la mano... ¿Se estaba riendo?

-¿¡D-DE QUE SE RIE!?-

Su temblor aumento para luego comenzar a disminuir y se volteo rapidamente para mostrar una mirada gélida, seria, tenebrosa.

Lo único que mi mente pudo procesar fue una palabra, esa palabra lo describía todo. "Raro".

**Bueeeno, ese fue el capitulo de hoy! xDD Rivaille es un loquillo ewe.**

**Review? :c me inspiran mucho y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo!.**

**Matta neeee!**


	5. Problemas existenciales en todas partes

**Ok ok, lo siento D: este capitulo me costó bastante escribirlo y es que... No ando muy seria xD pero buenoo, Aline-chan me dijo que lo subiera y yo pues... lo subí xD **

**Sin más mierdas que hablar, nos vemos abajo, se despide Haru-chan**

**PD: te amo aline xDDD 3 **

.

.

.

Eren:

Me remorí entre las sabanas intentando destaparme pero algo me lo prohibía, después de miutos de lucha contra aquella desconocida fuerza logre levantarme. Miré hacia al lado y miles de imagenes pasaron por mi cabeza, estaba en la casa del idiota de mi profesor y además de eso me estaba abrazando.

Luego de largos segundos de reflexión atiné a levantarme completamente. Me puse de pie intentando no despertarlo. Miré el suelo, ropa tirada en el piso por todas partes. Busqué desesperado mis boxers, los encontré en el baño junto con todo mi uniforme.

Ya estando en el baño pensé que quizás... Debería bañarme de nuevo, me sentía incómodo, además que por lo de anoche me siento más molido que nunca. Abrí la llave del agua y sin siquiera tener que desnudarme -porque sí, ya lo estaba- esperé sentado al borde de la tina para luego meterme dentro.

En medio de mi "relajante" baño sentí la puerta abrirse, obviamente era el, estaba despeinado, su torso desnudo dejaba ver su marcado abdomen, me miró y habló.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?

Menos mal, creí que me mataría... o al menos aún no lo hará.

-Es que... Usted no parecía querer despertar...-

-¿Se supone que tengo que querer despertarme para hacerlo? TENGO que despertarme, esta casa es un chiquero, debo limpiar. Por cierto, ¿le dijiste a tu familia que te quedaste a tener sexo (n/a: salvaje) casi toda la noche con tu profesor?-

-¡Mi familia!, ¡Tienen que estar muy preocupados!, ¡todo es su culpa viejo pervertido!- dije levantandome bruscamente de la tina.-

-¿¡MI culpa!?, ¡Tu eres el que se demora en limpiar mocoso insolente!-

-¡Usted me trajo a su departemento en primer lugar!

-¡Tú eres el que se me quedo mirando toda la clase idiota!.-

Jaque mate de su parte.

Avergonzado tomé una toalla y me la puse en la cintura, había olvidado completamente que le había estado gritando completamente desnudo.

¡Já!, y luego dices que yo tengo la culpa siendo que tu eres el que se gana los castigos, además... No me engañas Eren te los buscas-

-No me los busco- dije inconscientemente con un puchero en los labios.-

-Sí, sí lo haces. Ahora sal de aquí, quiero bañarme, no te vayas sin avisarme.-

Salí del baño y me fui a vestir a su cuarto, me vino la curiosidad, cerré la puerta con seguro y me puse a revisar sus cosas. Abrí el cajón de la masita de noche que estaba a la izquierda de la cama y comencé a husmear, ahí habían muchos papeles y unos de ellos eran muy viejos.

Uno en especial me llamó la atención, estaba un poco arrugado y se veían manchas de lo que aparentemente eran lagrimas. Abrí el trozo de papel, la prolija letra que se parecia a la... ¿mía?

"Para el sargento Rivaille:

Hoy al levantarme y ver tu rostro sonreí otra vez, estás durmiendo y puedo sentir tu respiración, anoche volvimos a hacer el amor y la verdad ahora me causa un poco de gracia lo cuidadoso que fuiste y a la vez lo agradezco, no puedo creer que en mi vientre llevo el fruto de nuestro amor, porque no quiero verte sufrir, así que considero que esta es la mejor opción, de verdad me gustaría mantener una relación de por vida contigo, pero lamentablemente para los dos, una relación "sargento de la legión de reconocimiento-titán" no está destinada a funcionar, la policia militar quiere tenerme y tu sabes que yo no me entregaré tan facilmente, así que espero que comprentas, te amo, de verdad te amo y por lo mismo espero lo mejor para ti.

Con cariño, corrijo, amor.  
Atte: Eren Jaeger."

-¿Estás listo?

-¡A-ah sí!, y-ya voy, espere un poco.

Rápidamente guardé las cosas tratando de que próximamente él no note que estuve husmeando por ahí, fuí y abrí la puerta, él venía con una toalla en la cintura y con otra se secaba el cabello, entró y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué estabas mirando Eren?

-¡N-nada!

-¿Crees que soy idiota o qué?

-N-no...

-Al esconderme las cosas me dices otra cosa, no me preguntes nada acerca de eso, no te responderé.

-¡P-pero...!

-Pero nada... Ahora vete, tu familia te debe estar buscando.

-¿Y que les diré?

-Espera... Me vestiré y te iré a dejar, así yo te escusaré.

-Oh... E-está bien... Por favor, no le diga nada inapropiado a mis padres...

-¿Yo? ¿decir algo inapropiado?

-Sí, usted, después de todo siempre dice y hace cosas inapropiadas. -lo último lo dije susurrando-

-Te escuché.

-No me importa. -en verdad sí me importaba.-

Salí de la pieza y me senté a esperar en la sala. Pasaron 15 minutos y Rivaille llegó, tomó sus cosas y me indicó con la mando que saliera. Abrió las puertas el auto y me senté a su lado. Había un silencio incómodo y ninguno de los dos de atrevía a romperlo. Hasta que él habló.

-¿No me dirás donde es o qué?

-A-ah s-sí... Esto... Doble hacia la izquierda...

Y así fuí todo el camino dandole indicaciones hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Los nervios me carcomían y la verdad sentí terror al ver a Mikasa y a mi mamá esperandome en la puerta . Mikasa tenía una mirada sombría y mi mamá estubo llorando, al verme salió corriendo hacia nosotros pero vi que paró al ver a Rivaille ¿Qué estaba pasando? .

.

.

.

Levi:

Llegamos a la casa del mocoso luego de como 20 minutos de viaje. Me estacioné y miré hacia la puerta, y estaba ella, quien me dió la oportunidad de que todo esto esté pasando.

Se acercó al auto y me miró por la ventana, abrí la puerta y me paré frente a ella, vestía una camisa color amarillo pálido, una larga falda color rojo carmín y llevaba un delantal blanco. Su cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color ámbar, un poco más alta que yo, sí, era ella.

-Buenos días ¿Señorita Carla, verdad?- putas formalidades, no era como si no la conociera.-

-Sí, buenos días. ¿Rivaille ya cumpliste?.

-Sí, ya lo hice. -dije recordando aquella escena.

-Me parece bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

El mocoso se levantó y con la cara deformada de terror se acercó.

-Esto... ¿se conocen?.

-Claro-dijo ella- nos conocimos años atrás, ¿cierto Levicito?

-Ahh... sí...- dije secamente y con molestia por el sobrenombre.- fue mi profesora 3 años y luego se retiró por su embarazo, pero eso fue hace mucho.

-¿Cuantos años tiene profesor?

-26.-

-Hice clases hasta mis 25 años osea Rivaille en ese tiempo tenía 16 años, no ha crecido mucho- dijo ríendo.-

-No creí que una mujer ya tan "mayor" me fuera a recordar a su edad, con 45 años y tantos sin verme ya debería haberse olvidado de mí- dije en modo de venganza, era verdad, Carla me había hecho clases, y la verdad no recordaba nada de mi vida pasada hasta que ella lo hizo y me recordó todo-

-Te recuerdo mi querido Levi que tengo razones para no olvidarte.-dijo con una sonrisa y apuntando a Eren.

Sí, Carla era la madre de Eren y por lo mismo tenía que estar pendiente de mí.

-¿No entrarás?- dijo de repente- estás sumido en tus pensamientos.

-Culpa...- susurró Eren.

-Está bien, entraré, permiso...

Entré, era una casa agradable, pequeña, obviamente nunca más limpia que la mía.

-Y bueno... Esta es nuestra humilde casita- dijo sonríendo Carla-

-Es... Muy agradable.-

-Que bueno que te acomode... Tengo que hablar contigo en privado-

-Oh... Está bien...-

Me dijo con la mano que la siguiera y llegamos a una puerta que daba al jardín trasero.

-Y bueno... Rivaille, ¿cómo has estado?

-Pues bien... aunque... debo aceptar que es difícil lidear con el mocoso en este estado...-

-Jajajaja, pero parece que te va funcionando ¿o no?-

-Ayer follamos.-

En ese momento la vi escupir el agua de su vaso y no pude evitar voltearme y sonreír.

-¿T-tan rápido?- dijo con horror en la cara-

-Sí.

-Rivaille... Eres un loquillo.

-Sí. Un loquillo que ama a su hijo.

-Lo sé, y se que eres apropiado para el, por lo mismo te he ayudado todo este tiempo.

-Y lo agradezco mucho.

-No hay porque- dijo sonríendo- aunque deberías ser más paciente hahahaha

-Supongo...-

En ese momento llegó al jardín Eren con una bandeja y unos vasos de jugo en ella.

-E-esto... Sensei... ¿Quiere jugo?

-Ahh... Eren, ¿te lavaste las manos?

-E-esto... hace un rato...

-Entonces no.

-Ah... está bien...

En ese momento se fué y Carla me miró con otra sonrisa.

-Bueno... Me voy.

-Está bien, cuídate, Rivaille.

Me despedí de Carla y de Eren, su hermana adoptiva Mikasa no me dirijía la mirada y menos la palabra, siempre me odió por el hecho de que ella amara a Eren, y el solo la veía como a su hermana, en cambio bueno, yo fuí su novio.

Salí de la casa y al subirme al auto sonreí triunfante, después de todo, no todo iba tan mal.

.

.

.

Eren:

En el momento en que rechazó mi jugo -el cual preparé con mucho amor- me fuí a mi cuarto para distraerme un poco de mis tan extraños sentimientos y de la intriga que sentía tras haber leído esa carta en la mañana, ¿en verdad era yo? y... ¿Qué eran todas esas estúpideces de "en mi vientre llevo a nestro fúturo bebé"?, la intriga me mataba entonces decidí encerrarme para revisar mi facebook. Entré al inicio y vi algo que no me hubiera gustado ver sinceramente, tenía agregada a la enfermera Hanji -porque ella lo agregó de manera psicópata.- y ella... Ella tenía muchas fotos antigüas, y cuando digo muchas es porque en realidad son muchas.

Me encontré una que me llamó la atención, decía "Recuerdos con el enano ewe" la abrí con curiosidad y vi cosas que me hubiera gustado no ver, ahí habían muchas fotos de Rivaille cuando más pequeño quizás de unos 12 o 10 años, después de todo era de baja estatura. Habían fotos en parques, en la playa, en una casa de verano, en una cabaña, en muchas de ellas salía Hanji sonriendo a más no poder poniendo el brazo al rededor de Rivaille, el cual en todas las fotos tenía la misma cara de gato estreñido, intenté no reír, me daba miedo que apareciera de repente y me matara, pero no pude, reí, más que nunca.

.

.

.

Eran las 12 de la noche, era un día viernes y lo que menos tenía era sueño, seguía conectado en facebook, ya había visto todas las fotos de Hanji con Rivaille, y en ese mismo momento me di cuenta de un gran error que cometí, DEJE EVIDENCIA. A muchas fotos les dí en "me gusta" casi inconscientemente, sobretodo a las que me hicieron morir de risa, como en una no muy antigua en la que salían el director Erwin, él y Hanji-san abrazados, claramente ebrios, y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, fue... Traumatizante. En ese mismo momento, en el cual pensaba en dar "Ya no me gusta" a todas las fotos -lo que era imposible- recibí un mensaje... De ella... De Hanji-san, mi cara se deformó de terror.

-Hoooooolaaaa, mi pequeño amigo quiere hablaaaaaaaaaarteeeeeee

-Hola Hanji-san... ¿de quien habla?- amo facebook, me hace sonar tan natural... Tan... Masculino.

-¿¡Pues que acaso no es obvio!?, ¡el enano!

-¿Está con usted?

-Yeeeees sir!

-Ahh... ok...

En ese momento, sentí terror, presentía, que la persona que ahora "me hablará" no sería Hanji, si no Rivaille.

-Hola Eren.

-Hola sensei...

Hubo una pausa en la conversación, sentí el suspenso, quizás, tomaba fuerzas para decir algo aunque viniendo de él eso sería complicado...

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?- de seguro lo escribió Hanji.

-Hanji-san, no bromee, ¿sensei, que necesitaba?

-No soy Hanji mocoso idiota.- Oh dios, ese hombre hasta por chat es demandante.- Te estaba preguntando que si querías salir conmigo mañana.

-Ah... Sí...- escribí, la verdad es que hasta escribiendo podía percibir el aura maligna de mi profesor.

-Entonces, mañana a las 2 pm, en la plaza, iré con la loca, pero luego se irá.

-Ahh... Ok...-Sentía como si tuviera que asistir a una reunión con el peor de los jefes.

Luego de eso, Hanji-san se desconectó.

.

.

.

Llegó el día siguiente, eran las 12 am el día anterior casi no dormí pensando en todas las "estúpideces" pasadas ese mismo día. Todo iba normal, fui al baño en pijama a meterme a la ducha, me lavé los dientes, me vestí subí a mi cuarto cuando... Lo recordé ya eran las 13:24 y ni siquiera había comido algo, menos mal que no andaba tan indecentemente vestido, me apuré y me comí un pedazo de pastel que quedó del cumpleaños pasado de Mikasa -antes de ayer- el cual estaba bastante bien.

Me despedí de mamá, me fui corriendo a tomar un bus que me llevaría hasta donde había quedado de juntarme con mi profesor, al llegar me encontré con Levi y Hanji.

-Buenas tardes, Rivaille, Hanji-san

-Hoooooooooooooooooooooooolaaa~- dijo energica la pelicastaña

-Hola.-dijo secamente el de los cabellos azabache.

Oh dios, ese sería un largo día.

**Siento de verdad haberlo cortado ahí xD pero es que bueno, se me acababa el tiempo ;-; bueeeeeeeeno, chauuu nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, si tienen dudas no duden en preguntarme mediante un review.**

**A sí, ¿mencioné antes que estos me ayudan a inspirarme? xDD bueno, acepto desde comentarios hasta preguntas y criticas (amo los reviews, son el pan de cada día (?) xDD) (me quedaré sin pan :'c)**

**PD: te amo aline (?) xDD ok, te quiero nee-chan**

**PD2: Saludos a todooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo~s **


End file.
